


The Story Continues

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gemlings, Geodes, Hope you enjoy, Multi, gem eggs - Freeform, long fanfic, my own process of gem reproduction will be seen, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: -Note! This is after the finding of my gemsonas and such so you may want to read those stories first!After the events of the show and movie, everything is settling down. Gems have been healed, new gems and fusions have been found, and everything is returning to normal. With this normalcy though, many gems are given the time for their emotions to once again rise up and their minds begin to turn toward the feelings they have for others.These emotions will make way for new relationships, new starts, and even brand new gems. But what all will these new relationships have to go through to make sure they have a happily ever after?(I focus on one ship at a time really so in each chapter you'll mainly see it focusing on a single pairing)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Biggs Jasper (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe), Buck Dewey/Jenny Pizza/Sour Cream, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Famethyst/Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller, Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Celebration

The celebration had started at mid day, gems and humans alike showing up along the beach where the stage had been set up. Songs played out loudly from the stage, Sadie Killer and the Suspects, Greg Universe, Sourcream with his beats, and even just a music player that would play when the bands and such needed a break.

What was all of this for? It was a celebration of the peace that had come over Beach City, plus to celebrate that the repairs to the town had been finished finally. The sun was going down now, blanketing the beach in a beautiful ensemble of colors and hues. A more upbeat song was beginning to come to close, the song having been Can't Stop the Feeling. Everyone had danced their hearts out to it, laughed and running around joyously. As it ended, a slower song began to play, Perfect.

_I found a love for me_, as the words started, people began to pair up and dance together to the slower melody of the song. _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_, Garnet danced by herself, Steven and Connie smiled widely a they joined hands and began to dance, and many others joined in until the beach was full of pairs of people dancing to the beat, except for a few of the more shy or embarrassed gems.

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_, as the words bloomed into the air, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, and a collection of others were standing to the side awkwardly, watching all of the others dance. _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_, Amethyst and Pearl met eyes as the words were sung, Lapis and Peridot glancing at each other as well.  
  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow_  
_Your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

The verse spoke out loudly into the air, pushing the gems toward each other until Pearl stood in front of Amethyst with one hand extended, the other taking it slowly and the two began to dance together. A few moments later, Lapis and Peridot found their way onto the floor as well and soon, almost all of Beach City was dancing to the slow song.  
  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, __With you between my arms, _Steven and Connie hugged as the lyrics played, Garnet hugging herself and smiling. Pearl and Amethyst blushed, looking at each other shyly. Peridot and Lapis just danced, both blushing vividly.

_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it,_

Everyone knew what part was coming next and many of the couples pulled each other close, sharing soft smiles as they sang out together, _Darling, you look perfect tonight._  
  
_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
  
_We are still kids but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

Everyone was letting the song fall over them, couples hugging tightly as they danced, some parting and moving to the water to sit together, and then others slipping off back into town. Those that were left dancing were quiet, some in their own worlds, some so embarrassed they wanted to run away.  
  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favourite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress_  
_Looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Pearl and Amethyst finally met eyes, staring at each other softly as the song continued, their movements stopping as they just looked at one another. Peridot and Lapis had disappeared from the beach, Steven and Connie still danced, Garnet had moved to the side and just sat in the sand with her eyes closed, smiling softly. Along the beach, other couples were sitting staring a the ocean or just chatting, the cool kids, Lars and Sadie, and so many others, the music softly playing and reaching them all.  
  
_No, no, no_  
  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_With you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_Listening to our favourite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight_

Steven and Connie pressed their foreheads together, smiling softly as they let out small chuckles. Garnet was looking up at the stars, many of the pairs had leaned in to kiss each other softly, and Pearl and Amethyst were suddenly breaking apart, blushing vividly as they both stared at each other in shock, each bringing a hand up to touch their lips... they had kissed.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Pearl was stammering out, looking vividly shocked, tears building up in her eyes.

"No! It's okay Pearl. I-I liked it. It's okay." Amethyst took a step forward, so many words she wanted to say catching in her throat.

Pearl was scared... these feelings, these emotions. She was just running away suddenly, running to the temple and to her room, wanting to hide, needing to hide, needing to think. She had kept them at bay for so long, these other feelings, and now they were bubbling to the surface... for both of them.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration ended and everyone returned to the temple, all of them unknowing of what happened between Amethyst and Pearl.  
After everyone retires for the night, Amethyst makes her way to Pearl's room so she can talk with the other gem about what happened and what it means for them.

They had gotten back to the temple a bit past midnight, Steven and Connie heading up to the boy's room and immediately falling asleep, Connie's mom having said she could stay the night there. Garnet retired to her own room in the temple and that left Amethyst by herself, staring sadly at the temple door before finally deciding.

Moving into her own room, Amethyst made her way through the temple until she finally found her way to Pearl's rooms. The gem was sitting on top of one of her waterfalls, her head in her hands as she spoke to herself in a hushed voice. 

Amethyst moved up to the top of the spire of water, staying silent as she took a few steps toward the other and reached out with one hand, placing it softly on their shoulder.

Pearl jumped, spinning around in shock to reveal a tear stained face, shocking Amethyst. "A-Amethyst. What are you doing here?" Pearl spoke quietly, her voice cracking at the end.

It took a bit before the purple gem spoke, sitting down by the other as she did so. "I... think we need to talk P. About at the celebration... what happened between us and... what it meant." She looked over to see a slight blush on Pearl's face as the other looked down at her lap in silence. "Look P, I know you may not want to talk about it but we need to. I... I need to talk about it. This is all just so stupid you know? These feelings."

Pearl looked up now, confusion in her eyes. "Stupid? What do you mean?"

"All of this is what I mean. We're running away from something so obvious. I don't even know when these feelings started you know. When you kissed me during that dance though... I found that I liked it. I didn't want it to end, I didn't want you to go. Then when you ran away I felt broken, torn between everything. I wanted to go after you right then but I didn't. We both needed time to think but now, we need to talk about this."

Pearl sniffled before letting out a strangled chuckle. "I never remember how mature you've become. Look at this, I ran away from it and here you are, hunting me down and saying something I already knew was true." The gem took a deep breath, calming themselves before turning to look at Amethyst. "Look, I don't know when it started either. Maybe it's always been there and I just didn't want to admit it because I wanted to stay focused on a single person but now, I can't hide it anymore. I don't understand why I feel this way, I just do."

"Do you have to understand it though? I don't understand it either but deep down, I know it isn't a bad thing. How could it be when it makes me feel so happy, so free?" Amethyst took one of Pearl's hands softly, rubbing the back of it with her thumb as she waited for Pearl to answer.

The answer was a laugh, causing Amethyst to look up and see a smile on their other's face as they laughed lightly. "I guess you're right Amethyst, I don't need to understand it. After all... who can ever understand emotions fully." Pearl calmed down and was left just smiling at Amethyst. "How about we talk about all of this, but not in here. Lets go outside okay? I could use some air."

"Sounds perfect P."

The two stood up, not letting go of each others hands as they left the temple and made their way out of the house, trailing footsteps behind them as they walked out onto the beach and sat at the water's edge, their shoulders brushing.

After that the two simply talked, laughing now and then at small details said by one another, recounting old memories and adventures, and even talking about what this all could mean for them now. They stayed there for a long time, simply chatting and talking.

"You know, I think Garnet knew this would happen all this time." Amethyst piped up.

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's sent me and you on missions together whenever it was possible. She's pushed us to get along, she was so happy when we formed Opal for the first time in years, it's as though she knew all of this before we even did."

Pearl began to laugh, clasping Amethyst's hand a little tighter as she did so. "I'm pretty sure she knew as well, she does have future vision after all."

They erupted into laughter again, turning to look at each other as they calmed down from it after a few moments. The sun was beginning to rise, casting milky red hues along the horizon, and sky, the lights catching on the forms of them as they smiled at each other softly.

The next moment, Amethyst's hands were on Pearl's hips, Pearl's hands were placed on the other's cheeks, and they were pressed together in a kiss, both smiled softly into it as they let all of their worries melt away for that single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasssssss  
I've been planning this stuff for so long. These first chapters are focusing on Pearlmethyst and Lapidot. Next, you guys get to find out what happened between Lapis and Peridot after they disappeared from the beach. Warning though... they get a bit, well I'm sure you can guess it.


	3. Slip Aways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Lapis and Peridot after they slipped away from the dance? What did they need to do? What did they need to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly smut.   
If you do not wish to read that then you don't need to.  
Basically, Lapis and Peridot become an official couple by the end of the chapter and such but decide to keep it to themselves for now.  
If you don't want to read ze smut then I thought I should at least tell you the main points in the chapter. Thx!

Lapis and Peridot had just, left. That was it, they had turned and left the dance, heading back to Little Homeworld and the house there that they shared, which was also somewhat designed like the barn. The two had stayed silent the whole way there, walking in silence as they made their way inside and closed the doors softly, Lapis moving over to her hammock while Peridot sat down on the couch. The silence stretched on for a while before finally, after what felt like eons, Peridot spoke up.

"So... Lapis. I wanted to tell you something but, I think you already know what it is and everything. I just, we've never actually pressed the subject even though it has come up so many times."

"Peridot, you're rambling again." Lapis chuckled out, flying over and sitting down beside the other gem.

"Oh, um, sorry." She blushed green and looked down at her lap, visibly embarrassed. "I just wanted to tell you, in words, that I, I um, I..." she trailed off, the words catching in her throat.

Lapis smiled, a blush forming on her own cheeks as she cupped Peridot's face and forced her to look at her. "Don't worry, I understand." With that she pulled her in and pressed a lingering kiss to the other's lips, causing their eyes to widen.

"Does that... does that mean you do to?" Peridot whispered out.

"You dope, I thought you already knew that I loved you." Lapis was tackled then, Peridot barreling into her laughing, a few tears of joy slipping from her eyes as she hugged Lapis close.

Lapis smiled, laughing as well before she cupped the others chin and brought their faces together once more, though this time it began to shift and turn into something else, the two pressing close together as heat began to build between them and they lost sight of everything but each other. Their kiss turned heated, the two letting out small moans against the others mouth as their hands found way onto hips and into hair. 

"Lapis," Peridot breathed out her eyes heavy and her voice having dropped, sending a shiver up the ocean gem's spine. While Peridot was normally the happy go lucky, innocent one of the crystal gems, when it came to Lapis and her she turned into something else entirely. "I want you." The words caused goosebumps along Lapis' skin and she took in a sharp gasp of breath as Peridot found her way to their neck and bit down. Lapis loved to kiss, but Peridot on the other hand, she loved to bite.

"P-Peridot," Lapis stuttered out, her head falling back to give the green gem more access to her neck. She let out a soft moan as she felt teeth meet her skin once more, but this time the teeth stayed and steady pressure was being applied over and over. Lapis' body shuddered and writhed between Peridot, the blue gem moaning and gasping out as the pressure finally split her skin and Peridot let off, licking at the deep bite with an animalistic glint in her eyes. 

The technician smiled wryly and sat up slightly, looking up into Lapis' hooded eyes with a smirk in her own gaze. "What is it Lapis? What do you want? What do you need?" She ran her fingers over the bite softly as she spoke, causing the other to shiver.

Lapis, despite not needing to breath, was panting slightly as she turned and writhed under Peridot, trying to get some kind of relief from her sensitive state. "I-I need you Peridot. Please, don't tease me right now, please."

"Oh, but it's so much fun to tease you, to watch you write and pant and beg under me. And you like it too, don't you Lazuli?" She smiled wickedly as the other shuddered beneath her, not agreeing to the statement but not denying it either. "Clothes off. Now." 

Lapis heard the command clear as day and suddenly she was laying bare beneath Peridot, who phased off their own clothes after a few moments, heated skin pressing together and causing Lapis to hum in contentment. 

"Seems someone got excited rather quickly." Peridot said slowly as she trailed a few soft bites down Lapis' stomach and onto her thighs, leaving a deeper bite there that cut off anything Lapis was going to say in retaliation. The green gem then made her way back up Lapis' body before pulling her in for a passionate, heavy kiss that had them moaning onto each other's mouths and when they finally pulled apart, a string of saliva still connected them. "What do you want me to do to you Lazuli?"

Lapis shifted under them, trying to any friction whatsoever to no avail. "I-I want you to make love to me. To m-make me scream your name." 

"Good girl." Peridot almost growled out as she shape shifted slightly and soon had a full functioning member that moved of its own accord, trying to find somewhere the insert itself. (Yes... a tentadick, don't JUDGE me). "Now, be good and I'll make sure you get what you want."

Lapis nodded quickly, letting her legs fall open to reveal an already formed vagina, causing Peridot to grin again.

"Eager are we?" She whispered out, but by the look in her eyes it was obvious she wanted this as well. Their lips met once more, distracting Lapis until she felt pressure against her entrance and she suddenly gasped out as Peridot pushed into her, the new appendage slithering it's way deeper inside, coiling around and filling her up.

Lapis moaned out, her mouth open and a small line of drool falling down from the corner of her mouth as she began to loose herself to the feelings and sensations that rushed through her form. The sliding inside of her, how she would feel empty as the other pulling out before she was filled once more in one quick motion. Her moans turned louder until she was almost crying out, tears leaking from her eyes slightly from the stimulation of it all as Peridot leaned down and bit into her shoulder, ramming deep into her at the same time. 

"Lapis... you're so beautiful." Peridot whispered out as she unlatched herself from her shoulder,kissing her way up the other's throat to whisper the words into her ear, hissing slightly as Lapis tightened up because of it.

They continued like this for who knows how long, completely loosing their sense of time or even where they were as they drowned completely in each others embrace until all that pressure was finally nearing its breaking point.

Peridot groaned out deeply as her movements began to stutter, Lapis writhing and crying out beneath her, her nails dragging down the back of the green gem as she fought to keep herself grounded and in the moment, but neither of them lasted much longer as Peridot leaned down and placed another, painful, and thrilling bite to the soft area of Lapis' neck, pushing the ocean over the edge and causing her to scream out the other's name. The tightening of them and the sound of their name of their voice sent Peridot over as well and she lost herself as she thrusted deep into the other and stayed there, her teeth latched onto the other's neck, her hands grasping her hips while Lapis' own hands scratched down Peridot's back as she fought through her own high. 

They both helped each other through, coming down from them slowly but surely until they were able to finally see clearly. Peridot let go of Lapis' neck and pulled out of her, causing them both to let out soft moans at the movement before they both collapsed together onto the couch in exhaustion. They stayed like that for a bit, getting their bearings once more and letting their minds catch up with everything until they had began to calm down.

Lapis grabbed Peridot after a bit and flew them over to the hammock, letting hr wings dissipate and drop them into it after a few moments. The two moved closer together, hugging each other's forms tightly as they just laid there in each others arms.

"Should we tell the others?" It was Peridot who broke the silence, her dominating attitude replaced with exhaustion and her shyness once more.

"Tell them what?" Lapis replied.

"About this I guess? I mean, not what we did but... about us. We are, together now right? I mean, officially." Peridot snuggled her head against Lapis' chest, not being able to bring herself to look at the other currently.

Lapis let out a slight chuckle and curled around Peridot more, kissing her head softly before speaking. "Of course we're 'officially' together Peri. As for telling the others... can we just keep it to ourselves for now? I'd like to just share our new relationship between us for now. If you're okay with that of course."

Peridot smiled against the others chest as she felt herself slipping away into sleep. "Of course I' okay with that Lapis. As long as I get to be with you, I'm okay with anything." Peridot fell asleep almost as soon as the words were out, causing Lapis to smile at the dork of a gem she had fallen in love with.

"Same here love. As long as I'm with you, anything is fine." Lapis whispered the words before pulling the blanket that lay over the side of the hammock to cover the two and soon she joined the other in sleep.


	4. Growing Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is going to focus on some more build up of Amethyst and Pearl's relationship. Muahaha

"Pearllllll, I want attentionnnnn!" Amethyst drawled out as she lay upside down on the couch, her hair falling down onto the floor in a blanket of pale purple as she watched the other continue to fold laundry and clean.

"Amethyst, I told you I had things to do today. Why don't you go out and see what everyone else is up to?" Pearl sighed out as she folded the last shirt and then turned to begin picking up any messes in the main area.

Amethyst pouted, crossing her arms as she watched the other move around the living room before she got an idea and sat upright, waiting as the other moved closer. Once Pearl was within range, Amethyst grabbed her and pulled her into her lap, turning her in the process so that she was facing the purple gem. 

Pearl was blushing vividly, her eyes wide in shock as she sat in the gem's lap, her legs hugging the others sides as Amethyst gave her a devilish smile. "Amethyst! You let me go right this instant! I have work to do and, need I remind you, we are in the house right now. This is an inappropriate position for public areas." Pearl tried to get up but Amethyst held her down with her hands on her hips.

"Come on P, no one is even home right now. You haven't given me any attention at all today, please, just for a little bit?" Amethyst pouted and when Pearl sighed she knew she had won. "Yay!" Amethyst said happily and hugged Pearl close, snuggling into her chest with a happy smile as Pearl hugged her back.

They stayed like this for a bit, quiet and content in each others arms, that is until Amethyst smirked and began to shift, moving her head so she could place kisses to the other's neck.

"A-Amethyst?! What are you doing?" Pearl exclaimed, her blush returning.

"Just having a little fun is all." That was the only reply Pearl got before amethyst began kissing all along her neck and shoulders, trailing up until she stopped and looked into the others face. "Geez P, is it that easy to get ya riled up?" Amethyst joked as she looked at the blushing form of her girlfriend. Her joke didn't last long though as Pearl grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, pushing them further against the couch as she leaned against Amethyst. The purple gem was startled at first, not use to Pearl being so forward like this but she soon returned the kiss, gripping Pearl's hips as the other tangled their hands in her hair. 

After a while Amethyst parted the kiss and began to trail back down Pearl's neck, leaving sloppy kisses along the smooth skin before pulling the jacket over a bit and biting down, causing Pearl to stiffen and let out a groan as she clenched her hands, pulling slightly at Amethyst's hair. Once she had left a good mark, Amethyst pulled away and licked at the bite a couple times before pulling Pearl in for another kiss. A couple minutes later, the two had shifted, now laying down on the couch with Amethyst pinning Pearl beneath her, the purple gem leaving some more marks along her shoulders before a voice parted them.

"Mmhm! We have a mission you two." It was Garnet.

In a second the two had sprung apart, Pearl pulling her jacket back into place and flattening her wild hair while Amethyst played with her own hair, looking away with a blush across her face.

"Garnet! Oh, um, yes. What's the mission?" Pearl stood, trying to act like Amethyst and her hadn't just been caught.

"Found a new corrupt gem. This one is in a cave in the deep north, it was probably hiding until now." Garnet spoke evenly, not saying anything about the two as Steven walked in with a smile on his face.

"Come on guys! Lets go! It's been forever since we had an actual mission to go on." He rushed toward the warp pad and the others followed with smiles on their faces, though Pearl and Amethyst were still blushing a bit.

\---

The cave was indeed in the deep north. After warping they still had to travel for almost an hour to reach it where it was hidden away in some thicker trees. Inside, the stone trailed back before giving way to crystals and a hole opened up in the roof, allowing light and snow to fall into the cave and onto the sleeping form of a giant corrupted gem. The gem was in their forehead and was shaped like that of a jade but was pitch black. The beast was almost the size of a quartz monster and was shaped like a giant cat with a series of spikes cascaded down their back and onto a tail that was tipped with a mace like end. 

The gems entered quietly, circling around the beast as to not alert it of their presence but a rock fell from the roof and the gem looked up, immediately spotting Pearl who had been circling around to the front. It stood, letting out a hissing growl as it's tail rose up and it stepped toward Pearl.

Everyone had suddenly drawn their weapons and the beast had pounced, starting the battle.

Amethyst dodged out of the way of a paw as Garnet tried to pin down the tail, Steven jumping up and forming his spiked ball around himself as he fell back down and onto the beast's back while Pearl was attacking the face, trying to confuse the beast.

The beast, enraged, rose up on its back paws and tore its tail from Garnet's grasp, whipping it around to send Garnet and Steven barreling into a wall before turning and directing its attention toward Pearl and Amethyst. It fell heavily onto its front paws, off balancing Pearl and causing her to fall, her spear hitting the ground once and then dissolving as the creature brought up a paw and began to strike down toward Pearl. 

Pearl closed her eyes, bringing her arms up in a useless attempt to shield herself as she waited for her form to be poofed, but it never happened. The sound of a gem poofing sounded out, but it wasn't from her, and as she opened her eyes a second gem was poofed. Garnet stood there, holding the gem of the corrupted beast in one hand, that had been the second poof, the first though, had been Amethyst.

Pearl looked down in front of her and spotted the purple gemstone laying by her feet and then she understood, Amethyst had taken the hit for her. "No... Amethyst." Pearl picked up the gem in shaking hands and held it to her chest, tears softly trailing down her cheeks as Steven and Garnet approached after sending the bubbled corrupted gem away to the temple.

"Pearl, It's okay. She'll be back." Steven said softly, smiling as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but... she shouldn't have done that. She took that hit for me and she... she shouldn't have done something so reckless!" Pearl cried out.

Garnet let out a chuckle at that and shook her head as she crouched down by the other. "Come on Pearl, you know that you would have done the same thing if it had been her. When you're in love, you do what you have to in order to protect one another." 

Pearl stayed silent for a while, letting the words process before a small smile covered her face and she wiped away her tears and stood, still holding Amethyst's gem close. "Yeah, you're right. She'll be back in no time anyways, she always is."


	5. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst has been poofed by a corrupted gem but once she reforms she finds herself inside Pearl's temple room.
> 
> (I suck at summaries of single chapters...)
> 
> Smut and fluff ahead

Light filled the room of waterfalls, catching Pearl's attention and causing her to turn and look toward the gem that was now glowing and floating. Amethyst hadn't changed in this reformation, that was the first thing Pearl took notice of as she dropped down onto the bed. When Amethyst had been poofed Pearl had wanted to keep hold of her gem until she came back but her room didn't have anywhere to keep the gem and so Pearl had gotten herself a queen size bed with posts and veils around it which she placed on top of one of the waterfalls. 

Amethyst seemed confused at where she was for a few moments before her eyes caught sight of Pearl and she gave a small smile. "You're okay."

Pearl felt a tear escape from her eye. "I'm okay? I was worried about you! You've been out for two days Amethyst! Two days!" 

"Whoa, sorry P. That beast seemed to have a lot harder of a hit than I thought it would." She chuckled and scratched the back of her neck, smiling that goofy grin that caused Pearl to immediately tackle the gem, causing them to fall back among the blankets while Pearl placed kisses all over Amethyst's face. "Whoa P, calm down there." Amethyst stiffened after a moment, letting out a light, gaspy moan as Pearl pressed her leg between her legs, causing the taller gem to lean back and look at Amethyst in confusion. "Wh-What?"

"Why did you... oh my stars Amethyst, do you always have one shape shifted?" 

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Amethyst crossed her arms defiantly but soon let out another groan as Pearl pressed her leg in again and leaned in to place a kiss to her neck. "What are going P?"

Pearl went still, saying nothing for awhile until she put her arms around Amethyst and shook softly with tears. "I-I thought I would lose you. Like, I knew you'd come back deep inside but I was still so scared for you Amethyst."

"Oh Pearl, you aren't going to lose me. Look, I'm right here, right here beside you where I belong." Amethyst rubbed her head softly before the other looked up with teary eyes, their gaze pleaded.

"Amethyst... will you hold me?"

Amethyst's eyes widened and she cupped Pearl's cheek softly, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "Are you sure you want that P?"

Pearl leaned into her touch, taking a slow, shaky as she nodded her head softly. "I'm sure."

The other smiled softly and nodded, shifting and turning the pair over so that Amethyst was on top. She began with slow, small kisses but Pearl grabbed her and deepened them after a few moments, Spurring Amethyst on. Her hands traveled up and down Pearl's sides, sending shivers through the other as Amethyst turned her attention to Pearl's neck and the gem leaned her head back to allow more access. Amethyst wanted to worship her entire body, kissing any skin she could and leaving bites here and there as she removed the jacket from the other, the shirt following soon after and leaving Pearl with only her pants and slippers on, her chest now bare.

"No bra?" Amethyst said softly and chuckled, already having known that the other didn't feel a need to wear such a garment with her more slender and flat chested appearance. Pearl didn't reply, her eyes closed as she shivered and let out small moans as Amethyst continued to explore, trailing kisses and bites down her stomach and sides before moving back up to her now pert nipples and pulling one into her mouth, causing the other to arch her back upwards. Amethyst hummed lightly as she pulled the nub between her teeth, messing with the other one with one hand while her other held Pearl's hips down on the bed. 

"A-Amethyst." Pearl stuttered out, her voice breathy and her eyes lidded as she looked down at the gem who held both her heart and soul. She let out a soft moan as Amethyst pulled off of her breast with a wet pop before she switched, giving the same attention to the other side, causing Pearl's body to begin to heat up as she squirmed lightly under the purple gem's touch. "Please, m-more, I need more."

Amethyst pulled off her other breast and gave a smirk up towards Pearl, her eyes lidded and her voice coming out heavy. "As you wish." She moved down the other's body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites, her fingers hooking the top of Pearl's pants and drawers and beginning to pull them down as her lips continued their decent. She pulled back to pull off the pants all the way, her shoes coming off with them and so leaving Pearl completely bare. "You are so beautiful P." Amethyst whispered out as she pulled her own shirt off over her head and kicked her boots off, leaving her in only her pants, drawers, and bra. She moved to Pearl's thighs, biting at the sensitive flesh and causing Pearl to let out a stuttering moan at the feeling. "How ya feeling P?"

It took a few moments for Pearl to speak as her mind was mainly focused on Amethyst and how she was making her feel. "I-I'm fine, please just continue, please." Pearl looked down at the gem and the look in her eyes drove Amethyst mad as she took off the rest of her clothes, leaving them both bare as Amethyst leaned down between the others legs, spreading them as she did to reveal that Pearl had already shifted as well and was dripping wet, a small darkened patch beneath her. 

"Wow Pearl, you're so turned on already." Amethyst spoke out before flicking her tongue across the slit, causing Pearl's breath to catch in her throat. Amethyst placed her hands on Pearl's hips to keep the other in place as she began to lick and suck at the other, causing moans to begin to erupt from within Pearl's chest. Amethyst sucked at her clit before moving down, her tongue snaking its way into Pearl and causing a long, drawn out moan to meet Amethyst's ears. 

"Amethyst. Yes, oh yes." Pearl began, her hands trailing down to catch in the others hair. She was lost at this moment, unsure of what she was saying and only focused on how her body was reacting as Amethyst continued her work, causing more and louder moans to begin to come from the pearl. It didn't take long till Pearl felt a heat building up in her lower stomach and she began to writhe, trying to buck her hips and get more friction, anything to relieve that delicious pressure.

Amethyst knew she was close and moved one hand down to join her mouth, her other still pinning Pearl's hips to the bed. She sunk them in as far as she could before beginning to pump them in and out of Pearl, causing the other to let out a strangled gasp as her mind tried to wrap itself around this new feeling. A few moments later, Pearl saw white as Amethyst bent her fingers and hit her good spot, causing that coiling to burst. Amethyst licked up her orgasm, pumping in and out of the gem to help her through it until her body had stopped shaking. "So, how was that P?"

Pearl took a few deep breaths before cracking open and eye and smiling at Amethyst. "That was fantastic, but I do hope you're not done yet."

Amethyst let out a laugh and moved up the others body, claiming her lips in a deep kiss and allowing them to taste themselves. When she pulled apart she was grinning widely and let out a chuckle. "You better believe I ain't done. I got another shifting trick up my sleeve." With that Amethyst had suddenly shifted so that she had a thick, writhing member which she immediately lined up with Pearl's entrance. "I'm about to rock your world." With that she pushed in, the member coiling and writhing, moving to get deeper as Pearl's eyes widened and she gripped onto Amethyst's shoulders, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream and a line of drool slipping from the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow she had pressed her head back against. "Fuck Pearl, you're so tight." Amethyst grunted out as she pushed in steadily until she was fully inside the other, a slight bulge being seen on the white gem's stomach from being filled to the brim. "P? You okay?"

Pearl breathed heavily, her eyes having closed now as she fought to keep her wits about her. "I-I'm okay. Just please move already!" She got a little loud on the last part, but she barely even noticed it within the torrent of her mind.

"Yes mam." Amethyst smiled before pulling out as slowly as possible, causing the gem beneath her to squirm and writhe with how painfully flow it was until Amethyst had suddenly jerked her hips forward and was fully inside the gem again, causing a loud moan to rip itself from Pearl. After a few minutes the two found a good, steady pace, Pearl's hangs gripping onto Amethyst's shoulders as she moaned out Amethyst's name over and over again, her legs having come up to encircle the other gem. Amethyst groaned and growled as she rammed into the gem again and again, her hands on either side of Pearl's head as her hair fell in a veil around their upper bodies. 

They weren't keeping track of the time or anything, they were only focused on each other and getting to completion as the pace picked up after a while, sweat shining on their forms as they kissed hungrily, leaving bites and scratches along skin, their moans mingling after a while until neither could tell who was making what noises. Heat was building between them, and Amethyst's movements began to stutter after a bit as the heat began to reach its climax. 

"Pearl, I'm." Amethyst managed to say, her breath coming out heavy.

"I-I am too Amethyst." Pearl said between moans as she gripped onto Amethyst harder, her head moving down and her chin touching her chest as she felt herself about to snap. 

They came together, Pearl's eyes snapping open as her head fell back, her mouth opening in a screaming moan as her back arched upwards and she came to completion. At the same time Amethyst came, filling Pearl as Amethyst leaned her head back and moaned, her hips coming forward so she was fully inside Pearl as she climaxed. The two stayed like this for awhile, letting their vision clear and their breathing even before Amethyst looked down at Pearl and leaned forward, placing a soft, loving kiss to the others lips as she pulled out and let her form shift back to normal.

They curled into one another after that, cuddling beneath the blankets as Pearl let her body clean itself within and then return to its normal form. Once they had both fully calmed down, Pearl shifted and sat up, the blankets falling into her lap as she looked away from Amethyst, which only drew the gem's attention.

"Is something wrong P?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something is all. Remember those geodes we found and how they can create... gemlings?" Pearl looked over to see Amethyst nodding before she took a deep breath. "Well, um, will you have a gemling with me?"

Everything went quiet for what felt like an eternity until Pearl got the courage to turn her head and look at Amethyst, scared of her reaction, only to see the gem crying and smiling widely.

"Amethyst? What's wrong?" Pearl moved closer to her, wiping away some of the tears.

"Nothing's wrong Pearl, I'm perfect, you're perfect. I'm just so happy." Amethyst pulled Pearl in and hugged her tightly, the two curling up into the blankets once more as Amethyst nodded vigorously. "Of course I'll have gemlings with you Pearl."

It was Pearl's turn to cry now as she buried her face in Amethyst's hair and gripped the gem's back, crying in happiness. 

After all their tears were out, Amethyst seemed to immediately fall asleep and Pearl just held her for the longest time until she too fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEMLINGS!!!!!!1
> 
> I freaking love gemlings and I love Pearlmethyst. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next few will focus on Lapidot hopefully (unless I can't control myself and continue with Pearlmethyst, XD)


End file.
